Our Most Precious Charter
by changingdestiny40
Summary: A 4th Of July tribute, "Arrow" style, in which Oliver embarks on a mission to recover the Declaration Of Independence charter when it's stolen by an insane British terrorist. (Formerly entitled "Patriot Oliver, and I'd like to thank LadyDeb1970 for suggesting it to me)
1. Chapter 1

**This short fic will involve Oliver rescuing the Declaration Of Independence charter from an insane British terrorist. My way of commemorating the 4****th**** Of July. I apologize for it being written and posted late but hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow".**

Oliver was in the Arrow Cave and sparring with his wife Sara when he received a call on his cell, prompting him to stop and answer it.

"Hello?", he answered to the person on the other end.

"Hello Oliver it's Lyla", the woman on the other end answered, sounding desperate. "I apologize for disturbing you but this is important".

"What's the problem, and you know I'll always be there to help you, John, and ARGUS", he replied to his friend, his tone growing serious and wondering what the problem was while hoping everyone was alright.

"Here's the thing. It seems that someone broke into the National Archives and stole the Declaration Of Independence charter", Lyla explained worriedly.

"WHAT!?", Oliver yelled, shocked, as Sara looked at him worriedly, concerned by her husband's outburst. "Who in the world would even think of doing such a thing?"

"After it happened, we did some investigating while looking at all of the surveillance footage at the National Archives, and the perpetrator is a dangerous and well trained British Nationalist and terrorist named Desmond Black", Lyla answered. "He once led an insurgency in England for the purpose of toppling the British government and taking over in order to revive the old glory days of the British Empire. He of course failed, became an international fugitive, and no one's seen him since until now."

"What is it that you need me to do?", Oliver asked her, hoping he could help in whatever way to recover such an important charter that was vital to the history of the United States.

"You see, we've been following Desmond's trail, and it seems that he escaped D.C. and arrived in Star City as a place to hide out. We've also learned that he's currently holed up in an abandoned building. What myself, ARGUS, and our government need from you is to use your particular skill set to recover the Declaration Of Independence Day charter while also apprehending Desmond. He's been extensively trained, can take down multiple men in a fight, and that's why we'd rather it'd be you who stops him instead of our own agents since he's too dangerous for them. Will you help us please?"

"Of course Lyla, I will be glad to do so. Just send me the address of where he's at and I'll take care of it", Oliver responded, more than happy to help his friend and serve his country. Lyla texted him the address and then they hung up while promising to keep in touch. Sara observed everything quietly while waiting until he was off of the phone.

"What's the matter Ollie, and why did Lyla need you?", she asked him, sounding concerned.

"It seems that a dangerous British terrorist stole the Declaration Of Independence and she, along with our nation's leaders, would like for me to recover it", Oliver answered her while going off to put on his Green Arrow uniform.

"Oh my goodness that's horrible", she responded with her hand on her mouth, shocked by the news. "I certainly hope you succeed".

"It is, and I will, don't worry about it", Oliver replied as he finished putting on his hood. "I will recover our nation's precious charter if it's the last thing I do."

"You'd better Ollie, and I'll be waiting", Sara said to him. The two of them then shared a quick kiss goodbye after which Oliver headed out to do his duty for his nation.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N I had originally intended for this to be a one shot but decided to divide it into 2 chapters. And now let's go to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow".**

Oliver managed to arrive at the warehouse where Desmond was and entered it. He walked slowly and carefully, bow drawn, being mindful of his surroundings. Suddenly a shadowy figure barreled towards him, forcing Oliver to duck. The two men then began battling hand to hand for a bit while Desmond pulled a double bladed knife on Oliver, intending to slice him up. He quickly responded by grabbing his arm and striking his wrist, disarming him. The men then separated and faced each other.

"I'm here to take back the Declaration Of Independence charter", Oliver said to him fiercely while pointing his bow at him. Desmond laughed.

"Oh really? Well here's a rude awakening for ya bloke. I'm never giving it back. YA HEAR ME!?" the villain yelled. "The United States was never meant to be free. All ya lot were meant to remain subjects of the great and mighty British Empire, which would've arisen again had I not failed. And instead of my brethren hailing me as the hero I am, they branded me as a terrorist and forced me to flee my home, and after what I tried to do for them".

You're no hero Desmond. You are a terrorist, dangerous, clearly deluded, and it will be my extreme pleasure to take you down. And the United States was always meant to be free and not dominated by outside powers. That's why the Founding Fathers created this great nation, with freedom and justice for all, that's what they fought for, and that's what the Declaration Of Independence stands for, and I will be taking it back one way or another. Don't force me to do this the hard way", Oliver growled at the madman, who responded by chuckling and then shifting his body into a fighting stance.

"You'll have to go through me first", Desmond said, grinning evilly and with his fists raised. Oliver then charged at him and the two of them fought each other aggressively with a flurry of strikes, kicks, somersaults, and a waylay of punches. Oliver grabbed Desmond and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him to the ground, but the villain responded by flipping his body upside down and launched both his legs upward, slamming them into Oliver's chest and causing him to stumble.

Desmond then got back up and attempted a roundhouse kick towards Oliver's side, but the hero responded by quickly dropping to the ground and sliding his body underneath Desmond's leg, the leg only sweeping through the air. The two of them then resumed hand to hand combat, striking at each other's hands in an upwards, downwards, back and forth motion until they grabbed ahold of each other, fell to the ground, and started rolling around while continuing to exchange punches, one of which struck Oliver's bottom lip, drawing blood.

After some time, Oliver finally got the upper hand by quickly moving behind Desmond and then holding his neck in a chokehold, the villain struggling wildly and kicking out with his legs but Oliver held fast, choking him until he fell into unconsciousness. Oliver then dropped him and then rolled over onto his back, gasping for breath. After giving himself a moment, he looked through Desmond's pockets and finally found the rolled up charter. He quickly grabbed ahold of it and took a moment to hold it close to his chest, proud to be an American. Afterwards he phoned Lyla.

"I've recovered the Declaration and Desmond's been subdued", he said to her, still holding the charter and keeping an extra close eye on the terrorist who was thankfully still unconscious.

_"__Understood Green Arrow. Hold your position and I'll send a team of operatives to extract you, the charter, and the prisoner. Until then just sit tight and don't let Desmond get away"_, Lyla replied.

"Affirmative, and I'll be waiting", Oliver responded and then hung up and waited until the promised extraction team arrived, secured Desmond and locked him inside of very secure black ops prison until he could be extradited back to England to face trial, and Lyla had the Declaration Of Independence charter returned back to the National Archives in D.C. while the U.S. government, through the president, thanked the Green Arrow for his service to our country, and especially since tomorrow was the 4th Of July, which made all of this all the more significant and explaining as to why Desmond chose this particular moment to steal the important charter.

After all was said and done, Oliver returned back home to his wife, the latter having left the Arrow Cave sometime earlier and was back at their shared loft.

"I take it that the mission went well honey?", Sara asked him, moving towards him and greeting him with a quick kiss which he returned.

"Yes it did. I managed to recover the charter, it's back where it belongs, and Desmond Black has been locked away until he can be returned to England in order to pay for his crimes", Oliver answered with satisfaction. "I even received a phone call from our president thanking me for my service", he added.

"Wow, I did not expect that, and that was really nice of her and you most certainly deserved it", Sara replied with pride for her husband. And I'm so glad that you retrieved the charter considering what tomorrow is. Otherwise it would've been a terrible tragedy for our nation."

"You're right. But we don't have to worry about that now do we?", Oliver asked her with a warm smile.

"No we don't Ollie. And now let's go to bed for you've certainly earned it. Oh, and Happy Indolence Day to you honey."

"Happy Independence Day to you to, and indeed, let's go to bed and get some rest so that we can get the barbeque ready for our friends and family tomorrow", Oliver replied. He and Sara then headed off to bed and fell into a deep sleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, proud to be American citizens and knowing that they'd always heed the call of Uncle Sam whenever and wherever they needed to.

**The End**

**AN I hoped everyone enjoyed this, and any reviews would be appreciated. I apologize though if any of you found this to be rushed, underwhelming, or if anyone had any problems with the villain or the fight sequence.**

**Have a great day, Happy Late Independence Day to all American readers here, and may God bless the United States of America.**


End file.
